Domino Effect
by RaVeN.RoTh16
Summary: Terra and Beast Boy are finally together! But Raven can't seem to be happy for them. Can Raven be jealous? And when Raven has a nightmare, what does she wake up to find? And who is the mysterious figure lurking at Raven's door every so often at night?
1. Jealous?

**I wrote the... I guess you could call it a poem... in english class. And I decided to make a story to go with it. For some strange reason, it came to me while I was in the shower. Yeah Idk... don't ask.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the episodes, does it look like i own the Teen Titans? I don't.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The Titans had been through a particularly difficult day. First of all, there was a jail break, then Dr. Light attempted to conquer the world... with light... again, after that Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth came out of nowhere, and to wrap it all up Mumbo and Mad Mod teamed up to create a "British magic show." (Hypnotism included!) But that's not what made it a hard day for Raven.

Other than the constant, repetitive chaos, Terra had been cuddling against Beast Boy all day! She seemed to be rubbing in the fact that she and Beast Boy were "together" now.

Raven wasn't the only one being annoyed by the two. It had really been starting to get on all of the Titans nerves. Being able to feel the strong emotion coming off the both of them, without _really_ being able to feel can make it all the more frustrating.

"It was way cool the way you took down Jinx today, Terra!" Beast Boy cheered.

"Yeah, well you gave Mumbo a good bashing too," Terra admitted.

"I was pretty cool wasn't," Beast Boy agreed, flexing his muscles.

They both giggled, and started a tickle fight.

They were making it very hard to read. A very irritated Raven stood up, slammed her book shut, and stormed off to her room.

"Ya think she's a little... tense?" Beast Boy questioned nervously.

"No, she's just jealous," Terra crooned, leaning in for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Jealous? Me? Am I jealous?' Raven thought to herself.

'Of course not. We don't do jealousy,'

'Oh yes we are jealous! I can feel it!!'

'Shut up Happy!'

'It doesn't matter we're all doomed anyway,'

'No one needs your negativity Timid!'

Raven's emotions continued to argue, getting her dangerously close to losing it. She couldn't meditate with such "disturbing" emotions. Their feelings of love and affection for one another was yet another thing Raven could not feel for herself. She told herself that it didn't bother her, but she still couldn't meditate.

"Arrgh!! Just shut up! Shut up! All of you!!" Raven shouted out loud. "I have to get this off my mind," she decided. "I can't meditate, reading is out of the question..." She continued to mill it over in her mind, weighing the options, when she notice her journal on her bedside table. She couldn't remember the last time she wrote in it.

Raven opened it to the next clean page and began to write.

_June 22, 7:29_

_Jealousy and Rage are like any two best friends._

_When Jealousy takes control, Rage is at her side._

_Mischief in time joins the duo, trailed by Revenge, making it a quartet._

_Together, the four of them rule your mind wreaking havoc, causing stress, and manipulating you into thinking of doing horrid things._

_Soon enough, they gather enough power to take control of you body as well._

_Wheather you know it or not, it is not exactly your consience telling you to "Go ahead, it can't possibly do any harm."_

_All lies._

_Once they have complete control, there is nothing you can do. You _will_ do what _they_ please._

_Dreadfull things, you should regret._

_Eventually, it will come to an end, and you will have time to sit back and survey the damage. _

_I sincerely hope you will not be pleased with what you see, if things went according to their plan._

_Domino effect._

Somehow, she felt better.

After venting her feelings in her own special way, she had gained somewhat of a sense of peace and more control over herself.

Everything was better, for the moment...  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Was that good? Are you dying to see what's next? Just kidding. But seriously you should review it. Really. Now. Click on the button. Now!**


	2. dreams of past loves

**Sorry these chapters are kinda short, but the good news is, this is chapter two! And this one didn't come to me in the shower. I promise! Anyways... on with the story!!**

**Oh wait, almost forgot... the stupid disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, okay, no matter how much I wish it, it will never come true. Not even in my dreams.**

**Now on with the story for real this time!! **

**__________________________________________________________________________**

"No. No. Stay away. Get away from me! Don't touch me!" Raven tossed and turned in her sleep. A nightmare? She hadn't had one of those in weeks.

_In the nightmare_

"How did you get out! I said the curse. It sealed you away!" Raven seethed.

"Where there's a will there's a way. Are you not happy to see me?" he sneered. Raven clenched her fists and stood her ground as he began to saunter over to her. "Ah yes, after using you and breaking your oh so fragile heart, why would you be glad to see me?" A smirk crept it's way onto his face as her taunted her. He continued to slowly work his way near her, confident with himself.

Now Raven was fuming. That was still a touchy subject, after so long. Malchior had lied to her, used her for his own nefarious gain, then proceeded in an attempt to throw her away like yesterday's trash. Now he was back, and for who know's what. Even though he was really a dragon, he now took the shape of the wizard he wrongly claimed he was.

Malchior was still smirking as Raven launched herself at him, ready to rip his heart out. With a single blow, Malchior used his magnificent power to repel Raven, sending her clear across the field.

"But... I don't... understand..." she gasped. He had hit her in the chest, leaving her breathless. She felt as if her chest was on fire, though somehow still got back up on her feet "How... did you... break... the curse..."

Frowning now, he replied, "That doesn't matter now does it? You should be worrying more about yourself. Revenge can be a nasty process," Eyes narrowing, smirk returning.

Raven gasped as he willed chains to root up from the earth, glowing with his power. They wrapped around her wrists and ankles, pulling her to her knees. Struggling, her powers failing her Raven was not the one to simply give in.

"No such luck? Those chains are charmed. I will not allow you to escape! You will suffer!!" Malchior grew louder and more raved with each word. "Necrenon Hezberec Mortix!!"

Shocks of white energy ran through her body, causing her to shake and cry out in pain. She involuntarily threw her head back and tried not to scream as the torment continued. There was no one around to hear her cries, her pleas to stop the pain, the madness, the torture.

Energy began to dance up the chains too. Adding to the pain. Malchior was enjoying her screams, the way she pleaded for him to stop the best she could. There was no one to stop him from running through the full course of his "revenge."

'She is getting what she rightfully deserves' he thought, increasing the intensity of the spell. What had once been a small cry of pain just seconds before turned into a sickening scream. She had finally lost it. She lost control of everything. Control of her powers. Control of her body. Control of her own mind. Everything.

Black energy began to spark, then explode around them. Malchior began to take his own safety into account. As soon as he reluctantly halted her torture, the black energy died, and Raven collapsed as much as the chains would allow and moaned.

Malchior cupped her chin in his hand and whispered, "Untill next time, my sweet Raven," before fading into the darkness...

_Back to reality_

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Raven couldn't help but scream as she awoke from the nightmare. The torment, the pain, his voice, they had all seemed so real. Were they?

Raven held up her wrists and saw angry red marks left from the chains. She noticed the same on her ankles. When she tried to stand pain surged through her and she fell back down on the bed again. She felt extremely tired and could hardly use her powers to open the chest containing the book Malchior had been sealed away inside. Even from her bed she could see enough.

The book was gone.

All that was left, was a pile of ashes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_With Terra and Beast Boy_

Terra and Beast Boy were in the Terra's room, a place where they knew they could be alone. They had been cuddling and hugging and kissing all night. When a scream rang throughout the tower.

"Did you hear a something?" a destracted and yawning Beast Boy questioned.

Terra obviously heard but denied it, cooing "No, not if you didn't, definatly not if you didn't" knowing it was Raven's scream. "Now come on Beast Boy, you're stalling," She climed up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair while planting her lips on his for the tenth consecutive time tonight. Beast Boy had no idea what that noise was, but right now, he didn't care. Beast Boy also didn't know about the tape recorder place outside of Raven's door. Someone had known Raven would scream.j

Who could have known that?

__________________________________________________________________________

**I know that her nightmare with Malchior doesn't seem quite relevant to the Terra Raven rivalry here, but trust me... please review!!**


	3. The Recording

**Here's another chapter.... enjoy. Oh and thanks for the reviews peoples. Even if there's not many of them. Anyways... here we go again!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS. Or IHOP, duh.**

**______________________________**___________________________________________

_In the common room (what else do you call it?)_

"Alrighty Titans, you ready for the best breakfast you've ever had!?!" Cyborg was pretty excited about his new pancake maker/waffle maker/ toaster. He had everything already cooked. The kitchen counters were full to the edge of dirty spatulas, spoons, pots, pans, bowls, and empty boxes that previously held ingredients for what his new breakfast making toy couldn't cook.

"No thanks Cyborg, not hungry," Robin replied before swooshing past the counters and grabbing a piece of dry toast that was already toasty. He jumped up and landed on the rather large couch, flipping channels on the big plasma screen.

Starfire flew in,"Yes, I do not require much of the norishment of the fast of break either. May I have just one strip of the fried pig please?" a smile a mile wide on her face. Poor, nieve, Starfire.

Cyborg gave Robin a confuzed glance. He went over and asked, "What does she mean by 'strip of fried pig' exactly?"

Robin looked at Cyborg like he was really stupid. He motioned for Cyborg to come closer so he could whisper. "SHE MEANS BACON, YOU DUMB BUTT!!!" he yelled in his ear.

'=.= "Oh, I knew that, hehehe" And so he gave her one "strip of fried pig". "Man, is anyone going to eat all this!" He was a _little_ irritated.

Right on cue, Terra and Beast Boy walked into the room holding hands, smiling, and laughing.

"Terra so glad to see ya you look hungry have some breakfast!" Cyborg said it really fast, all in one breath, and held out a bowl the size of Starfire head full of srambled eggs.

"Wow, that's a lotta eggs," she said, a little caught off gaurd.

"Lay off Cyborg, we already ate," Beast Boy cut in.

"You... al...ready... ATE!!! IT'S 8:00!!! HOW DID YOU GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT ALREADY!!!!"

"Simple, we got up early, went to IHOP, and ate breakfast. Turns out thier open real early!"

"I SPENT TWO HOURS MAKING ALL THIS!! IS ANYONE GOING TO EAT!?!?!"

"Cyborg, chill, Raven's not up yet. Maybe she'll eat some." Robin the voice of reason tryed to reassure him.

"Yeah right, she's just gonna come in with some book, make some of that tea of hers and be her normal anti-social, anti-breakfast self," Cyborg mumbled, grabbing the phone and storming off to the garage, leaving the kitchen a mess and the counters full of uneaten food.

"Well, if no one's going to eat all this, don't want it to go to waste!" Terra grabbed the egg bowl.

"Terra is a 'bottomless pit', correct?"

"Yes Starfire, yes, she, is," Robin answered, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her to the gym. They had been dating for a few months now, but were very suddle about it. Robin knew how villans could take advantage personal relationships between team members. They shared a quick kiss on thier way to the gym. Starfire loved to watch him train almost as much as Robin loved it himself.

To get to the gym, they had to pass Raven's room. When they reached it, Starfire tripped.

"Eeeep!!" She shrieked, falling flat on her face.

"Starfire," Robin chuckled, "You really need to be more careful. What did you trip over?" He bent down to see what she fell over and to help her up. "Huh, what's this doing outside of Raven's room?" In his hands was his high-tech audio recording device, for special missions. Robin thought to himself, 'How did Raven get her hands on this, and why did she want it?'

"Dear Robin, are in 'the trance'?" Starfire asked, suddenly concerned about her love.

"Huh? Oh, no. Uh, I just remembered, I have something to do in my secret study, off-limits," he replied, snapping back into reality. "You go ahead and train without me, I'll be there soon,"

"Oh, alright,"

He kissed her on the cheek and walked with a rather fast pace towards his study. He had to find out more about this. 'I could have sworn I put this here in my study with all of my other secret, off-limits, gadgets,' Robin reached his study and typed in the long, drawn out password required to enter. However long it is, he hoped that he didn't ever forget it. There was absolutly no other way of getting in.

The door slid open. He stepped inside and flicked a switch. A single, bare bulb flickered to life above him. The walls were covered with newspaper clippings and pictures related to his work. Some were peeling, and others had already fallen to the floor. There was an assortment of various broken gadget and devices he never took the time to repair on the medium sized desk, along with a bright lamp, a few random tools, and the latest in computer technology.

Robin began by turning on the computer, which started right up immediatly. He plugged the recording device into the computer, and a small screen popped up. It had all the information on everything ever recorded onto it. He scrolled down to today. Nothing. He went back to what was recorded last night. There was a long recording spanning from 11:00pm-6:00am.

When he pressed play, this is what he heard.

The recording was rather long, but Robin stayed to listen to it all. The voice was a mumble, quiet at first, "how... how is.. this... possible" sounding scared and timid, occasionally stuttering "n-no... n-no," or stammering "st-stop, g-get away," but it's volume began to grow and become more of a voice of anger and fury. "No... No!... You're wrong!!" This was followed by random, various exploding sounds, accompanied by one sickening scream after another that made him cringe. Before long, he grew to where couldn't stand to listen to whatever torture this poor creature was enduring. He skipped a few hours, then pressed play again. He knew the screams had died, because he now heard low moans. He could no longer bear to listen to the recording, even _he_ could no longer bear to listen to the recording.

He skipped back to the begining to find out who the voice was. It_ was_ outside _Raven's_ room, but the nearly inhumane screams he heard couldn't possibly be her. But it was. There was no mistaking that is was her, after tweaking it a bit. Her voice now plain and clear rang throughout his mind. His mind was now stuck on her voice as she cried out in pain, cried out for help, cried out in plees for it to stop.

It replayed over and over as he turned everything off, locked the door and headed to his bedroom. No need to meet Starfire in the gym as he had said he would. It was 10pm. He had spent the whole day listening to the recording, and no matter what he did, he couldn't shake the horrendous, sickening sounds from his mind.

Robin knew that he had to find out what happened. But he needed to sleep. Nothing was going to get done at this hour. He lay his head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Down the hall by Raven's room_

A mysterious, shadowy figure cut through the dark, on a risky mission. The figure had some sort of device in it's hand as it paused by the door marked _Raven_. It typed in the password and the door opened ever so slightly. The device was placed on the wall, just inside the room. The figure then lightly dashed off, quick on it's feet, back into the shadows.

__________________________________________________________________________

**Try and guess who that was! Haha! Now I know I gotcha hooked! Anyways, plz review!!**


End file.
